


First Sight

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [62]
Category: Andromeda, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda/SGA, Tyr/Ronon, Ronon as Neitzschean, prompt, from comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

At his first sight of Tyr, Ronon had snarled, his bone blades quivering out from his arms like the hackles of a wolf rising. This place, it was his – his because he protected his people, and Atlantis was his reason for no longer fleeing the Wraith, no longer being called and labeled a runner of the Wraith. It gave him stability, this place, this world and these people - and without them he will be lost, a runner once more. He will not let this other challenge him and win, for this is his place, his people, his home. He would rather die.

TyrAnasazi of the once powerful Kodiak Pride, now betrayed and scattered across the stars by the Drago-Kazov Clan, sees Ronon Dex a Neitzschean survivor of the once mighty world-inhabiting Sateda Pride, the only Neitzscheans within this galaxy. He knows that Ronon is surely all that is left of his people, perhaps there are humans whom can claim being born on Sateda alive within the Pegasus Galaxy – but they are not Neitzschean, but it is enough of a similarity between them to make his breath stutter. He has done his duty; he has a wife and son of the Orca, his DNA will be passed on through the generations, and he may choose his own path – and this Ronon is his choice.

Andromeda had found the heart of the once Systems Commonwealth, and it was called Atlantis in the old word by the Tau'ri, and kept by humans – and one sole Neitzschean Alpha who is snarling at him most unwelcomingly, it is, Tyr knows and welcomes the chance, a challenge. The thrill of this shivers in his bones blades, because while Ronon is surely Alpha, and this is his claimed world, it is obvious that he has been secluded, and while his humans provide for him and he obviously protects them, they both know that only two male Alphas may together establish a Neitzschean pride –that Tyr is Alpha surely Ronon does not doubt, perhaps he even fears that Tyr will take his place.

Tyr only wants to join himself with this Alpha, they are compatible, they could be partners – a bond the Neitzschean alike only to brothers, the risk in this is failing to meet the challenge and turn it to his favor before either of them is injured badly, or – he sickens at the thought of such waste, killed – it is none the less acceptable risk. Its benefits outweigh the risks.

Ronon rushes toward him, and Tyr does not turn away or back down, instead he lets the momentum carry him to the ground, and they struggle and wrestle there – both have different goals in mind, to win the challenge Ronon must put bone blades to his throat, thus showing Tyr's submission to him, and to get his bond mate, his partner, Tyr must bite Ronon's throat in a place that will fill his blood and mind with a fog of lust instead of battle feavor. Ronon's only goal is easier, to keep Tyr from his neck and get him pinned and the bone blades at a willing throat. If it comes to it, Tyr will submit rather then lose Ronon.

Tyr straddles the other, and leans along the length of him, he gets his hands tangled with the others, pinning them above the dreadlocked head, even as he struggles to lean forward and make his intent clear. Ronon's gaze catches his, and he sees what Tyr intends, his body tenses and eyes wide with disbelief – he bucks wildly, struggling, because to mark one like this could mean one of two things – bonding them, or claiming. A claim would make Ronon his forever, and Ronon –he knows – would rather die then be his, tempting as the claim might be the tie would not be balanced between them. Taking him as a bonded Alpha is a closer tie then to mate with a female, it is never lightly done. Tyr's mouth closes triumphantly against the frail skin of the throat, biting into the warm and sweaty skin, the blood in his mouth is hot and Tyr does not hesitate to bite into his own tongue, mixing their blood within his mouth, the taste copper and sweet success. Only, it is not a victory, it is the promise of companionship – equals as Alphas.

Ronon pants softly beneath him, the blood lust taking a different course – the path that Tyr would have them walk together, and Ronon's hips arch beneath his thighs, it as close to begging as an Alpha – Tyr's Alpha, his Alpha bond-mate, Ronon will ever come. This is what Tyr vows as he gives Ronon the mix-blood kiss, sharing willingly what he had to achieve by force.


End file.
